Twins
by OliviaWildesBoobs
Summary: Bo feeds off of Lauren for the first time, leading to an unexpected pregnancy. Bo and the gang prepare for the baby, or babies, that will soon appear in their lives. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. I know I shouldn't have started a new fic. I really should concentrate on the ones I have and barely ever update... But I did this one anyways. So here you are. Hope you all like it :)

* * *

Bo sat on the couch, Lauren next to her with legs folded underneath her. Bo had fed from her for the first time a few weeks ago, which is what led to the conversation they were having.

"I got you _what?_" Bo gaped at the statement her girlfriend had just made, not sure if Lauren was joking.  
"I know it's hard to understand, but some Fae have the ability to reproduce through their feeding. When you fed off of me, then breathed your chi back into me, then out again… Your genetic material gathered, transferring into me. Theoretically, two women have all the genetic material needed to reproduce." Lauren explained.  
"How did it get from your throat to your uterus?" Bo asked, glancing down at the slight bump under Lauren's shirt.  
"It's a mystical process."  
"Why is it growing so fast?" She reached out to rest her hand on the bump.  
"Against all odds… I think it's Fae." Lauren's hand came up to rest on top of Bo's.  
"Isn't that impossible?" She asked, marveling at her tiny child inside Laurens body.  
"I thought so. But this baby is already at what is usually three months size. It has to be Fae. Human babies can't grow that fast." Their eyes met, both trying to figure out how the hell this had happened.  
"What do we do?"  
"Talk to Trick… We're going to need a Fae OB… He can find one." Lauren nodded, looking a bit nauseous.  
"Wait, you want to keep it?" Bo asked, anxiously standing up to pace back and forth  
"It could be the only chance we have at a family together. Don't you want that, Bo?"  
"Believe me, there is nothing else I want more than that… But you know how the Fae feel about humans and fae being together. Is having this baby worth risking my life? And more importantly, yours? I don't want to lose you, Lauren." She paused her pacing, returning to her spot next to Lauren.  
"I know. But Hale is The Ash now. He won't let it happen."  
"How did you not know you were _pregnant? _How did this happen?" Bo stared at the bump incredulously.  
"It's only been a less than a month. You see me naked as much as I do and you didn't notice it either! It's growing so-" Lauren was cut off, throwing up into Bo's lap. Bo glanced down at the mess on her pants, hesitantly patting Lauren on the back.  
"Great. Morning sickness… at night."

"I'm sorry…" Lauren moaned, leaning over as Bo's hands ran up and down her back.  
"It's okay. You're carrying my baby. I need to get used to being thrown up on." She kissed the soft wet skin of Lauren's shoulder, trying her best to comfort her.  
"So you're okay with this? You want to keep this baby?" Lauren relished the feeling of Bo's breasts against her back, leaning into them.  
"I'm worried. But yes. I love you, and I'm going to love our baby." Bo's hands wrapped around the bump, caressing it softly.  
"It might benefit you to know that these pregnancy hormones are making me want to have sex twenty four seven."  
"Bo-bo! Why is there puke on the couch? Did you toss your cookies all over our furniture?" Kenzi's voice gradually became clearer as she entered the bathroom  
"You're home early."  
"Were you guys…? Did she throw up on my couch?" Kenzi asked, pointing to Lauren.  
"Hi, Kenzi." Lauren forced a smile.  
"We were about to." Bo shrugged.  
"Right. Well I'll get out of your way. But first tell me who the hell horfed on the sofa." She demanded, hands on her hips.  
"You can tell her." Lauren shrugged.  
"Tell me what?"  
"Lauren is pregnant." Bo stated calmly.  
"You cheated on Bo?! I thought you were a lesbian! How are you pregnant?! Why are you still with her if she cheated on you?!" Kenzi shouted.  
"Kenz, she didn't. It's my baby." Even Bo was surprised by the proud smile that spread across her face.  
"You're losing it, honey. What'd she do to brain wash you?"  
"I didn't do anything, Kenzi. Somehow, Bo's feeding impregnated me. You can either be happy for us, or you can doubt us. But this baby is ours." Lauren spat out.  
"Kenz, can you just give us some space? We'll talk later, okay?" Bo asked, having a hard time keeping a calm head between her incredibly hormonal girlfriend and her protective best friend.  
"Fine. I'll be at the Dal."  
"Don't tell anyone… Please. It's too risky. They'd come after me. Not Lauren. Not our baby. Me." Bo begged, not even phasing Kenzi as she walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. I changed the formatting as requested. I'm hoping it doesn't get messed up like usual when I upload a chapter, but either way, here it is :)

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Bo asked, kissing Lauren on the forehead.

"Tired… Hungry… Like I want to have more sex… But mostly tired."

"I'll make you a deal. You nap. I'll go talk to Kenzi, and then I'll get you whatever you feel like eating. Then I'll come home and we'll eat in bed. And after that, you can relax, and I'll do all of the work." She stood up, grabbing a fresh pair of clothes from her closet.

"That sounds perfect. I'm really craving a Slurpee from seven-eleven, a deep fried mars bar, and chicken, also deep fried." Lauren bit her lip, imagining the food.

"No wonder my kid's growing so fast. I'll be back with your feast in an hour or so." Bo laughed, pausing to peck Lauren on the lips.

"I'll just be here… asleep." Lauren mumbled drowsily, closing her eyes.

"I love you." Bo whispered. Her only response was a soft snore.

"Hey, Kenz. Any chance we could talk in the car? I have some stuff to do." Bo asked, nodding a brief hello to Trick, Hale, Vex and Dyson.

"Oh look, Lauren let you out to play." Kenzi grinned sarcastically.

"Just come with me, Kenzi." Bo snapped.

"Is Doc in the car?"

"No. She's at home. Asleep." Bo's frustration was now clear to everyone.

"What's going on here?" Trick asked, collecting the glasses from the bar.

"I need a favor from you, actually. Can you come by our place tomorrow?"

"Of course. What do you need?"

"It's… complicated. We'll talk tomorrow. Come on Kenzi!"

"Lauren says it's a mystical process." Bo shrugged.

"Always with the Fae and their shit, man. And by 'their shit' I mean Lauren." Kenzi groaned, biting into a deep fried mars bar mid-sentence.

"I love her, okay? And she's carrying my kid. Doesn't that count for anything?" Bo glanced around the giant parking lot fair, wondering which way they had come from.

"I know you do, Bo-bo. I'm just worried about you." Kenzi offered.

"I get that. But you being a bitch to Lauren really upsets me, Kenz. I mean, how am I supposed to convince her to let you be the godmother of our kid if you guys don't start getting along?"

"You want _me_ to be the godmother of your kid? You know that that means that if you and Lauren tragically die of too-much-sex-itis, I'm gonna have to raise your little bastard…" Kenzi raised an eyebrow, turning to walk back to the car.

"That's why I picked you. I mean, who else could handle my mini me?" Bo laughed, pulling out her phone to find the nearest location of a K.F.C.

"Well if it's a mini Lauren I'm gonna have to awesome the science right out of that kid." Kenzi grinned.

"The kid's Fae, Kenz. It's a mini me. Have you seen Lauren's stomach? It's something right out of a horror movie. Girl gets impregnated by strange creature, finds herself at the end of her first trimester, except that it's only been two weeks."

"Hold up, it's _Fae?! _Like, it's a little succu-bo inside of Lauren's lady parts?! I thought that was impossible." Kenzi stopped dead in her tracks a few feet from the car, spinning around to face Bo.

"I don't know if it's a succubus. It could be some other kind of Fae. All I know is nothing human grows that fast. Now get in the car. We still have to hit up K.F.C. and Seven-Eleven." Bo nodded to her, pulling the driver's side door open and climbing in.

"I must admit, Pregnant-Lauren has some good taste in deep fried food." Kenzi mumbled, sliding into her seat.

"Lauren… Wake up… I'm home." Bo whispered, kissing her girlfriend softly on the forehead.

"Mmm. I missed you. I sleep so much better with you next to me." Lauren's arms wrapped around her neck.

"I missed you too. But, I brought your food. All of it." Bo pointed to the pile of food on the night stand next to Lauren.

"I haven't been able to eat any of this stuff since I was a kid. But now I'm eating for two." Lauren inhaled deeply, glancing at the food.

"I take it all you want to do right now is eat." Bo laughed, reaching for the paper bag containing the mars bars.

"That is exactly what I wanted. If you don't eat them first they'll coagulate and that completely defeats the purpose of crispy on the outside and gooey on the inside. Thank you." Lauren smiled, sitting up and taking one of the mars bars.

"You are a geek, but I agree." Bo bit into hers, letting the taste fill her mouth.

"I love you even more when you bring me deep fried food in bed." Lauren said, sipping her giant Slurpee.

"I love you even more when you're carrying my kid." Bo smiled, pulling the covers down so that she could see Lauren's baby bump.

"Did you get Trick to find us an OB?" Lauren asked, already done her deep fried mars bar and digging into the bucket of chicken.

"He's coming by tomorrow. I figured the Dal was a little bit public and filled with Fae who'd love to take me down."

"Well, hopefully he can get someone soon. We really should have had an ultrasound already. Just incase something's wrong." Lauren pointed out.

"I think he's gonna be just fine." Bo cooed, reaching out to touch the bump.

"You think it's a boy?"

"I think you've got our little Ethan in there." She grinned.

"Do you have any names of your own? I'm open to other names. I just like Ethan a lot." Lauren asked.

"I like Ethan. I like Charlotte, too. But I want to pick the middle name. If it's a boy, Ethan Patrick. If it's a girl, Charlotte Mckenzie." Bo glanced up at Lauren for approval.

"After Trick and Kenzi… Ethan Patrick Dennis-Lewis and Charlotte Mckenzie Dennis-Lewis. I like that." She nodded, returning the bucket of chicken back to the nightstand.

"Maybe some mouthwash would be a good idea." Bo whispered, pressing a finger against Lauren's lips as they drew near.


End file.
